kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Panini Drilovsky
"Remember our deal: you get captured, I shake my butt atcha!" -Panini Drilovsky to Cheren. Panini Fulbright Drilovsky is the 9 3/4 year old daughter of Francine "Fanny" Fulbright and Patton Drilovsky in Numbuh 6.13's universe. She is a firebender like her mother, and conjures green fire, and is Numbuh 860 of the KND. She is voiced by Jennifer Hale. She has a 10 3/4 year old brother named Francis, and is the Global Commander, second in charge to Cheren Uno. Nextgen Series In The Son of Evil, Panini was the first one to recognize the Cheren imposter as Nerehc EiznekCm, by getting a close look at his eyes. However, Nerehc brutally injured and beat Panini, preventing her from speaking well, and the Drilovsky family blamed Cheren. In Mason and the Minish Door, Panini and Cheren paid a visit to the Dimalanta home to have a hotdog-eating contest. As they went out back to search for Mason and Sheila, they found the Minish Door and were shrunk down to half an inch tall. They were eventually able to get Chris's attention, and Chris showed everyone else. The next day, they were restored to normal by Mrs. Chariton. In Cheren's Training, Panini rescued the shrunken Cheren from his mother, Rachel, and took him to the Nugget River. When Cheren wanted a nugget, Panini kept it from him and acted superior to him because of his height, pushing Cheren to get the courage to fight her. He was able to knock her down, claiming his nugget in victory. In Operation: SCARY, Panini dressed up as Panini from Chowder for Halloween. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, she became Panini for real, and she fell in love with Cheren. In Operation: MASKED, Panini was upset the most after Cheren left to the Termina Dimension. She was so worried that he didn't make it okay, she decided to take the Dimension Transportifier and warp to Termina as well. She crash-landed in Holoska, where a pack of wolves found her. After Cheren gained the Wolf Mask, he found Panini's discarded boot and used its scent to track the girl down. He was able to find and reunite with Panini, who decided to join them during the course of Holoska. After Holoska, Cheren wanted Panini to stay at the treehouse, saying it might be too dangerous. Before the DunBroch Ruins world, Panini was kidnapped by Majora and seemingly turned into a mask, causing an angered Cheren to go into his Demon State, and accidentally hurt her. Later, it turned out Panini's soulless body was Delightfulized, and she and Truman helped Majora to take over Moonbase. When Sector V goes up to Majora's Moonbase, they had to fight Panini and Truman, but they succeed. In Viridi's Last Stand, Panini participated in the War on Flora, fighting alongside Francis in the Nature Factory before she ended up in the factory's dungeon. There, she met the secret Floran Kids Next Door, helping them escape using firebending, and when Cheren later fell into the dungeon, she helped him escape, too. She then briefly helped Cheren battle Viridi until Viridi poisoned her, but Panini was then healed by Haruka. Major Battles *Panini vs. Cheren (Pokemon battle). *Panini vs. Mini Cheren. *Panini, Cheren, and Thomas vs. Kyurem. *Delightfulized Panini and Truman vs. Alternate Sector V. *Panini vs. Viridi (for a short time). Appearance Panini is a green eyed girl with her mother's frizzy hair (except it's black like her dad's) and pale skin. Her hair is almost always in a ponytail, and when it is, it is split in the middle, and is never seen intertwined with each other. Her wardrobe consists of an orange sweater, a camouflage patterned green skirt, white socks, and her mother's army boots. Personality Like mother, like daughter, Panini may have her father's hair color, but she is definitely a mama's girl. Hotheaded, this Irish-Polish girl owns one of the sharpest tongues in the future KND, and a fiery temperament to boot. Many compare her to Fanny, her mother, but it could just be coincidence. Panini is also very passionate, and will constantly defend the KND (but it mostly applies to her DS games). Panini has a close friendship and rivalry with Cheren, and she always pushes him to do his best. An example is when Cheren was shrunken in Cheren's Training, and she held him down with her boot to keep him from getting his nugget, until he was able to push himself out. She does, however, worry about Cheren when he puts himself in great danger, like when he went to the Termina Dimension. Abilities Panini inherited her mother's firebending. She has trained with firebending under her mother, and has become fairly skilled at it. Panini is rather fast, and she can shoot fireballs and run at a rabbit's pace. She's also a very good jumper, too. Gallery Panini Fulbright.jpg|Old drawing of Panini. Francis and Panini Drilovsky.png|Teenage Panini and Francis. Cheren and Panini.jpg|Cheren and Panini hiding from giant spider - Mason and the Minish Door Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Future Kids Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Benders Category:Operatives Category:Pages under construction Category:Firebenders